


keep it in your pants(mind)

by Giinemonogatari



Series: Soft things [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kyungsoo in Lingerie, Lingerie, M/M, Mild Frickle Frackle, baekhyun: dead in a ditch, idk is this kinky?, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giinemonogatari/pseuds/Giinemonogatari
Summary: That time Baekhyun got Kyungsoo to wear lingerie and both liked it. (from keep you in my pocket(heart))





	keep it in your pants(mind)

**Author's Note:**

> _alternatively: vanilla boifrens try the kinky_
> 
>  
> 
> author here just posting a lil kink exposé nbd ok

‘fuck me.’

Kyungsoo, cute, bald boyfriend of his, giggles, ‘we’re gonna get there soon,’ he tells Baekhyun as he fixes the light blue lacy panties around his half-boner, and squeals a little, ‘I-I don’t think my balls fit??’

He’s flustered and clumsy and pink in the cheeks, and ears and, everywhere, wiggling in the soft fabric, turning and shifting—giving Baekhyun a show of them perky butt wiggles—until he feels comfy. Baekhyun is star-eyed, heart-eyed, love-eyed with the sight and just, he could cry because Kyungsoo looks so so so pretty, and sexy and edible, and soft, and sure he's already all of that but, the heck, the lingerie only makes things worse. This was such a good idea but also Baekhyun is dying so maybe not so much.

He’s about to _combust_.

‘ahh, how do I do this?’ Kyungsoo grumbles, a frown on his thick eyebrows, and his lower lip in a bite, pulling the white, also lacy knee high tights up his luscious leg, and letting them go with a snap, his juicy thigh wiggling when he does it a few more times, and Baekhyun is almost gone. Rest in Pieces. Deaded.

_‘Soo_ , _Kyungsoo_ , _you’re killing me,'_ Baekhyun whines because they haven’t actually started, he’s still sitting patiently—not really, he’s fidgeting, already in the nude, gripping the lube like it's a life source—in bed waiting for Kyungsoo to join him.  

‘wait, I’m getting a hold on this,’ Kyungsoo says, raising his index finger and getting off the edge of the bed. Baekhyun can’t stop squirming, anticipation tickling his skin, whines again at him to get back, closer, _forget the rest just come touch me!!!_ but when Kyungsoo stands for a second, in thought, and awkwardly strikes a pose toward him—hands sliding down his sides until they hook in the panties' frontside, stretching them a bit—Baekhyun screams. Kyungsoo laughs at him and he really wants Baekhyun dead, doesn’t he, ‘wait-wait I got it.’

Someone call 911 before there is a _murder_.

Kyungsoo climbs up the bed and stands on his knees, right in front of a glassy eyed and mouth-gaping Baekhyun, and he’s not even trying but he doesn’t need to, honestly. Baekhyun is already achy and red and a single touch could have him busting a thousand nuts, but he is no weak ass, he won’t be one when Kyungsoo is all out there, wearing lingerie for him, for them, looking like a whole—bald—meal, so pretty. Kyungsoo’s embarrassed blush deepens when he looks up at Baekhyun with a small smile, cocks his hips to the left a bit and bats his eyelashes, holding the burst of laughter that threatens to come out of his mouth. Kyungsoo clumsily slaps his own butt with one hand making it jiggle and bites the pointer finger of his other hand and Baekhyun is risking a Sudden Death right there. He can't take no mo'.

‘let’s do the frickfack now, _please,_ Kyungsoo, I won’t last, _oh god—_ ’ his voice is so small, but like, _Kyungsoo, wow, some mercy?_

Kyungsoo _he he he_ s, deep and loud and it’s a cursed laugh that sends Baekhyun’s body a cursed shiver and his dong is about to explode and he wants a refund or a good pounding within the next three seconds—

‘okay,’ Kyungsoo agrees to let him live, _thank, very, oh merciful god—_

Of course it’s got to be slow, soft love-making, so Kyungsoo preps him nice and easy, fumbles to take off the panties—neatly folding them and putting them on the side and _are you kiddin' me_ — and puts on the rubber, and Baekhyun is star-eyed, heart eyed, love-eyed again because his boyfriend keeps the knee high tights on even if they feel ticklish, and mid-boning he says, ‘we should try this again.’

Baekhyun doesn’t know for a whole moment if he came or fainted but like, great.

**Author's Note:**

> does dis still count as vanilla i donno
> 
> also i made a [cc](https://curiouscat.me/giine), come say hello? if u wanna ok


End file.
